Good Girls Don't Lie
by Tayyee
Summary: Lily James. Wrote this about a year ago.


Good Girls Don't Lie

"POTTER! I screamed as I jumped out of bed.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_Was all I heard as I plugged my ears. I could not get to the door fast enough knowing Potter and his crew was in charge of the earsplitting alarm.

As I ran down the steps from the girls dormitories to the common room I slipped and fell on my back. My head hit the floor and it felt as though it exploded. As I looked at the feet at the bottom of the stairs where I had slid from my fall I knew instantly who they belonged to. Pulling my wand from my pocket and getting up I pointed at Potter.

"You woke me up at six in the effing morning and NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! I said slowly. Or maybe screamed is a better word then said, but hey. I was mad. It is not a good thing to get on Lily Evans bad side. Especially at six in the morning. ESPECIALLY, if you're James Potter. When I'm angry I'm like a bull. I see red, I charge. Or at least, that is what stupid idiotic moronic whatever insult prat git James Potter tells me. As I see it, I just need a little anger management.

"Hey, Lily, calm down. It wasn't Prongs' fault." Potters best friend Sirius Black was now coming up with some pathetic excuse. "I just need to talk to Ash. I only meant to go up and whisper. But then the stairs turned into a really slippery slide."

_Calm down_. I thought. _It's not completely his fault he's that stupid…maybe his mother dropped him on his head when he was younger…no maybe he is just stupid. _"Ok Black.2 things. 1) You've done this before. Can you seriously not remember it? 2) What the bloody hell was so important that you couldn't wait four more hours to say!" I cursed.

Cursing is something I rarely do and only save for Potter and company. And sometimes Petunia when my parents aren't around. I'm a good girl. Good girls get good grades; they don't go off at night with buys. They like hair and make up and not quidditch. They like watching it, and cheering on their boyfriends, but they can not fly a broom. They want to be head girl. All the things that are necessary to be a good girl, I have. However, good girls don't curse…and they most certainly don't fall in love with James Potter.

"Well, um, you see, uuh, uum-! Black stuttered weakly.

"I WENT TO SLEEP AT MIDNIGHT BECAUSE WHEN I WAS PATROLLING I HAD TO BUST YOU OUT OF FIVE DIFFERENT CLOSETS, 6 DIFFERENT TIMES WITH SEVEN DIFFERENT GIRLS! YOU ARE SUCH A DOG! YOU MAKE ME WORK ALL NIGHT AND I DIDN''T EVEN GIVE YOU A DETENTION! YOU CAN'T EVEN LET ME SLEEP LATE!" I was so angry.

_O merlin_, Potter was now laughing at me. I really wanted to kill him, even kicking him where it hurts or slapping him really hard would work for me. But any of that would ruin my chances of being head girl, and I won't let anything, not even James Potter, get in the way of that.

"Sirius, I'm going to go upstairs and tell Ash you need her. If she refuses to come, DO NOT try to go up and talk to her under ANY circumstances. After I attempt to wake her up, I'm going to go back to bed. I plan on sleeping until at least ten o' clock. If I am woken up by anyone at any time from one second of ten o' clock I will blame you and you don't want that now do you? No I didn't think so. Nighty night boys!"

I finished with a wave and turned on my heel climbing the stairs that had now been turned back from that slide.

"Night Lily!" James called. Rather surprised that he had answered I stopped for a second.

"Night James." I called as I walked into the sixth year's girls dormitory.

"ASH! ASH! ASH! WAKE UP" I yelled. Maybe if I woke her up it would make me feel a little better that someone else had the misery of being waken up so early.

"Forget my rule did you?" Ash groaned looking at her alarm clock.

"Why Ash, How could you think I, your best friend of five years, would possibly forget your rule? That would be against the code." I said in mock offense

"And what code might that be?" She asked

"The code of best friends!" I said pretending to be hurt.

Ash's rule was that noone could wake her up on Saturdays before ten o'clock unless the castle was burning down and she was going to die if she didn't wake up…but she said that if we could carry her out that would be better. Ash likes her sleep. Usually I don't agree with her rule but I was out patrolling really late last night and so I felt her pain…except when I was out patrolling, she was out snogging guys. I love Ash, but she and Sirius are the sluts of Gryffindor.

I was out later than all the other prefects, except for Remus. We had to cover for the heads because Katie was stuck in the hospital wing with the flu, and Toby had to finish up some last minute homework. Really last minute. Two days before his graduation last minute.

"Ash, I was not the one to forget your rule. It was Black. How did you sleep over the alarm? He tried to go up the stairs again."

"What does he want? I was never that mean to him? I thought that even he would have the decency to NOT wake someone up so early…_and on a Saturday_"

"I wouldn't underestimate him. He's best mates with Potter. He could possibly be just as mean." I said with mock wit.

"Speaking of Potter, want to know what Sirius told me?" Ash asked mysteriously.

"No. Not really if it concerns Potter. But if you must, go on." I told her as I walked over to my bed to make it. It was obvious I wasn't going back to sleep.

"Okay, well…you might be free. You know how he James asks you out about everyday?"

"Not about every day, it is everyday. And yes I know."

"Okay, well today, he is planning to ask you out. And if you say no, he is going to give up. And never ask you out again." Ash smiled. "Unless you want him to ask you…" She wasn't smiling, she was full on grinning, teeth and everything.

I wasn't looking at her though, I guess when you are that close with someone you just feel them grinning at you from behind. I could also feel my cheeks getting quite red. There is another thing good girls don't do. That's lying. Good girls never lie. I didn't want to lie to Ash, as realization was starting to dawn on me, but I could never admit that I might, sort of have a tiny crush on him.

Changing the subject as if I had not heard what she said, I asked where Jess was since she was usually the first one we saw everyday. Always out of bed and cheery at five o'clock. Ash looked around the dorm.

"well she's not in bed…I'd be surprised if she was. Are you sure you didn't see her in the common-"

"LILY! ASH! GUESS WHAT!

"Speak of the devil." Ash muttered.

"What Jess? Merlin you need to calm down." I said, a bit taken back by the level of hyper that was Jess this morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASH BACK

"Ugh. What time is it?" Jenny muttered as she woke up groggily. Looking at her clock Jess realized there were only a few days left in the year and she had already wasted four hours sleeping.

Hopping out of bed Jess decided she would get an early start on her day. Jumping in the shower Jess sang.

After her shower she got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and put on her make up. After that she decided to go down to the common room to see if anyone was up yet. As Jess sat down in one of the oversized armchairs that were made for one person but could easily fit two people, she saw someone coming down the steps to the boys common room. Remus walked over to her and said "Hey Jess, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No. Of course not." Jess said. She was so excited inside but was good at hiding it. Her crush was sitting with her! The fact that he sat right in the same chair as her made her blush and did not help the butterflies that were fluttering inside her.

"Jess, can we talk?" Remus looked quite shy and wouldn't look her in the eye, but looks are deceiving as his words were taking a lot of courage to say.

"Of course! I love to talk to you." Jess said. Remus looked up at her and said "Jess, I've had a crush on you since third year."

"So have I." Jess answered shyly.

"You have?" Remus asked in amazement.

"Yeah." Jess laughed at Remus' expression. "I thought you knew. Lily figured it out right away."

"Jess, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Remus, I would love to." Remus leaned in close and kissed her.

FLASH BACK ENDED

"JESS! CONGRATULATIONS!" I squealed. "Finally!"

"Yay for Mrs. Lupin!" Ash shouted.

"Shut up Ash." Jess said throwing a pillow at her best friend. "So where were you after that?" I asked.

"Well James and Sirius came downstairs so me and Remus went for a walk around the grounds."

"OOH. How romantic" Ash cooed.

"I'm so happy for you! You two are perfect for each other!" I added to Ash's statement. "I hope I find the right guy. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't exist." I said quietly.

"Oh Lils everyone knows you like Potter!" Ash read my mind.

"WHAT! That git! I do not like him!"

"Oh Lily how come you can't just admit it? It's obvious he likes you. And it's obvious you like him. We know you do. We are your best friends! You can tell us!" Jess said. I gave them both that look that says "You've finally lost it!"

"LILY STOP LYING TO US!" Ash yelled.

"I'll admit I like Potter the day you admit you like Sirius." I said bitterly. Ash looked sort of hurt but that is what she gets for even suggesting something like that. And I know I said that good girls don't lie but sometimes you just have to lie every once and a while to get by. "I hate him. I'm going to take a shower." I said. With that I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower right away with the door locked to block out there protests.

All through the shower though, the only thing I could think about was James. _Well it's obvious he likes me. _I thought_. But how have I made it look as if I like him. All I've ever done is be a complete jerk to him. O Merlin. Maybe when I was yelling at him, people thought that I was trying to flirt with him…and that I secretly like him. Oh no. That isn't good….well he is really cute. NO NO NO! What am I thinking? James Potter is an arrogant little-Oh my god, I do like him! Oh god. I can't think that! It's Potter! But he is cute…and funny…and really smart. He just doesn't like to act smart. And I guess he has grown up a lot. But he is still an arrogant bastard to the Slytherins. But they deserve it. Okay. My mind is made up. I, Lily Evans, like James Potter…a lot….Gross. I think I'm gonna be sick._

_James POV_

What to say about Lily Evans? Well she's smart, pretty, and she is so nice to everyone….well not me of course. But when she yells at me, she yells with passion. Her fiery temper matches her auburn hair. And her eyes are so amazing! They are green like the forest, but prettier than trees…no more like emeralds. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met. I don't understand why she hates me though. I never really did anything to her.

"Sirius! Go away!" I yelled.

"Jamesies keeps a diary!" Sirius shouted. "And it's not like you have ever been mean to her. Or showed off to impress her. And you certainly don't ask her out every day.

"It's a journal! And I have never been mean to her!" I yelled.

"Okay maybe not to her exactly, but in front of her you show off all the time. You know that drives her insane." Remus helped Sirius out.

"When did you get here moony?" I asked surprised. "And where were you anyway?"

"Well, umm," and Remus went on to tell the same story to James and Sirius that Jess had told Lily and Ash.

"Way to go Moony!" I shouted.

"WAHOOOOO!" Sirius shouted and jumped off of the couch he had been standing on. He was trying to fly…I think…

"Can the two of you puhllllease shut up? We can't hear Jess when we are sitting right next to her!" Came that beautiful voice from the stairs of the girls' dormitory. "Oh, and Remus two things. "Congratulations, and what the heck took you so long! Seriously! We were about to strangle Jess from talking about you so much. It's really annoying. _'Oh I wish he liked me' _" Lily imitated Jess.

"Shut up!" Jess' voice was heard.

"Sorry Lily Flower! Sirius yelled obnoxiously.

After he said that she ran back to her room, picked up last week's newspaper and rolled it up. She muttered something to Ash and Jess, ran down the stairs and proceeded to whack Sirius over and over…and over. "Haha Padfoot! LILY IS HITTING YOU!" I shouted like a four year old. Okay so maybe I show off sometimes but my Lily was giving all her attention to Padfoot! Excuse me but that Is not the marauder she is supposed to be flirting with.

"Where on earth did you come up with a name like that?" Lily asked him, still hitting him with the newspaper.

"James always calls you that." Sirius said trying to grab the newspaper and protect himself.

Uh oh…the look on Lily's face scared me. She started to walk over to me with a flirty smile, and then she started whacking me with the newspaper.

"HAHA PRONGS LILY'S HITTING YOU!" Sirius rubbed his arms that would probably have bruises the next day.

"AAH! LILY STOP!" I shouted rolling under the table laughing myself half to death.

Sirius was now prancing around the common room singing "Jamesies keeps a diary! Jamesies keeps a diary!"

Thank Merlin the only people that could hear him were Remus, Lily, Jess, Ash, and I…the two girls had come down the stairs at some point when Lily was hitting me…the five people in the room with me were my best friends. Even if they did laugh at me. I was laughing too, just, not at me. I was laughing at the fact that Sirius could be so hyper in the morning. Just for a little bit of fun, I sent Sirius a tickle jinx. Sirius could not stop laughing! It was so funny!

"Ma-Make IT S-STOP!" Sirius screamed like a girl! It was so funny!

Apparently Ash felt bad for him; although I thought she liked him, so she did a reversal spell.

"Party pooper!" I yelled jokingly. Lily, Remus, and Jess finally began to be able to breathe again from laughing so hard.

"Hey you guys. You want to all go to Hogsmeade today? It's the last weekend of the year. Sirius said finally calming down from his sugar high. We really shouldn't let him eat candy at five in the morning should we?

"Sure." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I saw Jess and Remus glance at each other and I know Sirius must have seen it too because he was rolling his eyes and pretending to gag. I laughed almost as hard as Sirius had with the tickle curse.

After that we all got up and went to get ready.

Ash's POV

"Ash! Where's my necklace?" Lily asked.

"Did you try summoning it?" I asked.

"No." She muttered. "Thanks Ash!" She yelled to me in the bathroom where I was doing my make up.

I muttered something but I was getting too distracted. I was going to be hanging out with my best friends from today until September first! I knew it would be fun. And the best part was that I live so close to the Potter mansion and Remus and Sirius were staying with James. It was awesome that Lily and Jess were staying with me too. This summer was going to be fun. Maybe some quidditch, muggle TV…I don't see why people think that they are just for muggles. I seriously couldn't live without them. I'm so glad I'm muggleborn. As great as the wizarding world is, they just don't seem to understand everything muggles use. Especially rubber duckies. I've been asked about those a lot before. I never know what to say. I mean, I don't want to make muggles look like idiots, but really what is the point of them? Although, they are very cute…I collect them. But still, they don't have a point.

"Ash! Hurry up!" My thoughts were interrupted by Jess who was waiting to go see her new boyfriend very impatiently.

"Hang on, hang on. Okay DONE!" I jumped out of the bathroom into the dorm room and threw my make up in my trunk. I grabbed my wand, quickly muttered a charm to make my make up stand out, and walked out the door and down the stairs into the common room with Jess and Lily.

The boys were already down there sitting by the fire. Remus was in a chair, James was on the couch, and Sirius was on the love seat. (HA!) Jenny sat on Remus' lap in the chair comfortably. Noticing where Sirius was sitting, I rolled my eyer and saw him give me a look that said "PLEASE ASH! SIT WITH ME!" I sat next to James on the couch.

Lily looked at me and said. "Thanks. Now I have to sit next to him."

I looked at her with innocent eyes and said "Wouldn't you rather sit next to him then James?"

"Wea. You're right. I would."

"Is that disappointment I hear in that voice?" James piped in hopingly.

Lily looked at him with boredom in her eyes and said "No." Squishing his dreams. But she blinked as she said it. She blinks when she's disappointed. I should know. I'm her best friend.

"I'm not touching you I'm not touching you!" Sirius said over and over as his index finger flew in front of Lily's face

"I changed my mind! Really I don't want to sit next to Him PLEASE SWITCH WITH ME!" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh fine!" I muttered. But I only moved so Lily could be with James. They need each other. I swear that's the only reason. Honestly. Kind of."

"Well we still have half an hour. What should we do?" Asked James.

"Hmmm…we could play truth or dare!" Sirius brightened up.

"Okay." Everyone agreed. Since it was Sirius' idea he went first.

"Hmm. Okay. Lily. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What? Are you afraid I'll make you snog James if you pick dare?"

"Yes actually, terrified." She replied sarcastically, but honestly.

"Okay. Fine. Umm, do you like James?"

"No." She said. She was a good liar but she turned and faced the fire which kind of gave it away

"For a good girl You are a good liar." Remus joked.

"Jeez, I thought you were the only one on my side. I thought you were the only one who believed me." She joked.

"Nope. Apparently I've joined the dark side." He laughed.

Jess and I laughed at the way she had lied. We could see right through her.

"Okay my turn." She said looking at me. "Ash, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said bravely.

"Ooh a true Gryffindor." Lily said sarcastically. "Okay." She smiled evilly. "I dare you to snog Sirius. Open mouthed and everything. A real kiss. Not a chicken peck." She said with a smile.

"What? No way!" I yelled.

"Fine. Maybe you should have been in Hufflpuff anyway. I always had my suspicions."

"Fine." I muttered. Sirius looked like he was going to faint. Slowly, I kissed him. A real kiss. It was the best kiss I ever had. It was long. At least, it felt it. "You are now at the top of my hate list Lily Evans!" I said. She just looked at me and grinned a huge grin.

She knew what I was thinking. She was my best friend. How could she not know? I wasn't exactly sure but I was almost positive I felt sparks. I hid it well though because only Jess and Lily seemed to have a satisfied grin on their faces. The buys were all normal looking. Except Sirius. Who still looked like he was gonna faint.

"Fine. My turn. Lily truth or dare. And before you choose, I would like to remind you of the rules. One rule comes to mind that says you can't pick the same one two times in a row." I grinned wildly as a look of realization hit her face. It was so perfect!

"SHIT! Ugh. Fine. Dare." Lily said moping.

"Lily Evans that was not very-

"Oh shut up Potter. What do you know anyway?"

"Well, I know how to write, and read, and count-

"Shut up James!" I said. "Lily same dare as you dared me. Kiss James. A real kiss."

"That's not the same dare, I was nicer, you're making me kiss my worst enemy!" She pleaded.

"Excuse me but I think when someone cheats on you that automatically makes them your worst enemy." I didn't mean to say it. It just came out. I mean. I thought I was over it but I guess not. I loved Sirius I mean, I really loved him. How do you deal with someone you love cheating on you? I regretted oit instantly. I felt Sirius shift next to me. And I saw everyone stiffen out of the corner of my eye, preparing for another fight between me and Sirius, ruining our entire summer. I kept my ye contact with Lily though, not looking at anyone else. We never talked about it anymore. No one did. It was history. It was painful. I didn't want to go there and neither did he. I really didn't mean to bring it up.

Surprisingly, no one said anything and Lily, thank god for her, muttered a "fine" and leaned over to kiss James. If I hadn't said it I know she would have given me a bigger protest but that's what makes her such a good best friend. She kissed him.

Lily's point of view

"Fine" I muttered. I think I was hiding my feelings pretty well. And I never would have done it if she hadn't said it. Stupid Ash. Slowly, I leaned in. I closed my eyes and felt my lips touch his. It was the best kiss ever. Well I didn't have much to compare it to, except for that kid in first year. But it was still the best kiss ever. As I kissed James I knew I wanted to be his forever. Amazing what one kiss can lead to isn't it? I wanted to hug him tightly and never let go. Slowly, and reluctantly, knowing it had been a long time, I felt my brain and my heart disagreeing. My brain won and I pulled away.

"Lily? James asked quietly.

"What?" I said softly, feeling myself stop hating him and growing fonder of him by the millisecond.

"Will you marry me?" He is such a git! He ruined the whole thing right there.

"No." I said wanting to hit him, and kiss him again all at the same time. "And don't ask me again.

"So when you finally fall in love with me and we graduate I can't ask you to marry me?"

I smiled at him with amusement and said "You know what James? If you can get me to fall in love with you, then yea. You can ask me to marry you. And if you really got me to fall in love with you, then I'll probably say yes. But that won't be anytime soon." I added the last part to keep up appearances. I'm sorry but I can't let them all know I like him.

I turned to Ash and gave her a death glare. "I hate you okay?"

"Yup." She said grinning. Remind me to thank her someday when (if) James and I ever do get together.

Right then McGonagall told everyone in the common room that was going to Hogsmeade to be ready in two minutes.

We all ran up to get our cloaks. It was an unusually cold June that year. Jess and I raced up the stairs to the girls' dorm as did Remus and James. That left Ash and Sirius sitting as the two of them were lazy and just accio'd them. We grabbed our robes and I spilled my guts to Jess.

"Lily, earth to Lily." I've been standing here for five minutes."

"I'm sorry what?" I woke up from my thoughts.

"How was the kiss?" I looked around to make sure that it was only me and Jess. Then I looked at her desperately.

"It was the best bloody kiss ever!" I squealed.

"Yeah. I figured. You could tell. Even Remus and Sirius figured it out. It was long enough. You could just tell it was finally mutual. Congrats." with that we got up and went back downstairs to the common room.

Mean while…

Ash's POV

"Oh ASH!" Sirius sang. He is so bloody annoying.

"What?" I whined. Make the annoying go away.

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius looked me in the eyes.

"Look. I know I messed up before. It was the biggest mistake I ever could have made. And I regret it more everyday. I lost you and that was the stupidest move I ever made. I know I am a jerk. And you probably still hate me, but I'm really sorry. You know that. So why do you hate me? He asked. I felt like crying

"I don't hate you. I just," I turned and faced the fire. He grabbed my hand and somehow my head found his shoulder. I knew I had to say something. _Now or never Ash. _"I loved you, and you hurt me so badly. I didn't know hot to deal with that." I looked at him with tears filling my eyes and blurring my vision.

"Ash, loved, or love?" He said wiping my tears with his hand.

I took a deep breath. "Love." I said.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked me.

"If you really mean what you said. And you promise that you'll never do it again. Ever. Then yeah." I said tears streaming down my face.

"I promise. And I love you too." He kissed me. It was better than the one before. He pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes. Then he kissed me again.

It was about a minute before we heard anyone. "Oh. My. God." Lily and Jess said at the same time. James just stood dumbfounded and Remus grinned.

"Aww come on you couldn't have waited two more days!" James said to us. Then he turned to Remus and pulled a galleon out of his pocket. "Here." He said. "You win."

"I told you I would." Remus grinned wider. Then I noticed Lily's face. Uh-oh.

"Ash, Jess, can I talk to you?" Lily said nodding to an empty corner of the room. Man she looked pissed. What did we do?

As we walked off I looked reluctantly back at the boys then made eye contact with Jess.

"How could you guys?" Lily asked, obviously hurt.

"What did we do?" Jess and I asked in unison

"Well it would have been okay if only one of you hooked up with your boyfriends. But now you are both gonna go off with your boyfriends and I'll be stuck with James." She whined.

"Oh Lily you- Jenny started but I interrupted.

"You just called him James." I said accusingly, watching her carefully. "You did, didn't you?" She looked so confused.

"Yea. That's his name." She said slowly.

"But you always called him names. Or sometimes Potter. I've never heard you call him James." I was shocked. "You like him don't you? DON'T YOU!" I pressed. She blushed.

"Well-I-um, Okay. It was the best kiss of my life." Lily admitted. "And I have to called him James."

"When?" I asked.

"First year, September first. When I met him on the train. I said 'Hi James!' When he introduced himself to me." She stated.

"That so doesn't count! You didn't know him or think he was a git then."

"Oh whatever. I still don't want to be stuck in Hogsmeade with him.

"You said his name again!" I accused

"Ash-Shut up! Lily-It isn't gonna be that bad and after what you told me upstairs, I think you are just putting on an act so the guys won't catch on." Jess said o so wisely.

"No really. I am being honest. I DON'T WANT TO spend the day in Hogsmeade with him. I'm too scared. I can't. What if it works? What if he does get me to be his girlfriend? I can't do it." Lily was begging, and I felt bad, but not enough to give up a day with my boyfriend.

"Wait a second. What did you tell Jess upstairs?" I asked. Lily looked at me desperately. Wow. She really was freaking out. You could see it all in her eyes. You always can. Green eyes don't lie.

"Okay. Fine. You win. I like James….A lot more than I thought I ever would." She whispered.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "IT''S ABOUT TIME!" I saw the boys look over at us and try to figure out what we were saying.

"Shh!" Lily said looking over at them then looking back at us. "They are gonna hear us."

"How come-" But I never finished my sentence because McGonagall interrupted me by telling us it was time to go to the village.

No one's POV

The two couples, James and Lily all went to Hogsmeade with happiness. Except for Lily and James. Lily was trying to be mean to James but wasn't doing to good and was making herself miserable while doing it. James was miserable because he thought after the kiss maybe things would turn around for him and Lily but it didn't look like it at that point. Jess and Remus were walking up ahead, holding hands, followed by Sirius and Ash who were walking as close together as they could, holding hands, with his arm around her waist. Every now and then they would stop and kiss causing the whole group to be held up. Remus and Jess talked quietly with each other as did Sirius and Ash. Lily was being as rude as possible to James, who was trying to start a conversation with her.

Lily's POV

We walked to Hogsmeade and Ash and Sirius went off somewhere. Remus and Jess went to another store. I don't remember which one though. James and I wandered into the woods. _Maybe it will be easier if we are alone, with noone watching us. _I thought. We sat in the clearing that was just through a few feet of trees. After a few minutes of silence James spoke.

Lily, you know what would make this day perfect?" He asked.

"No what?" I muttered angrily. I wasn't really mad, I was just scared.

"If you went out with me." James said.

As much as I wanted to say yes, I just couldn't. I had seen what he had done to girls. I knew he actually had feelings for me and didn't think I was just some tramp, but still. I was afraid of being hurt. We got up and started to walk back to Hogsmeade. It was getting to be lunch and we were both hungry.

"I mean it." He said as we were walking towards Madame Rosemerta's.

I looked at him with defeat in my eyes and said "Why would that make this day better? Why should I go out with you? Why the hell do you like me so much when all I have ever done is be rude to you? Why do you like me so much that you won't give up on me?

"Because then I would be the happiest luckiest person alive." He said softly. "Because you're beautiful, pretty, smart, and perfect." I just looked at him like he was insane.

He just looked like he was getting frustrated. "Fine Lily. He started to walk off. "I can't believe you still don't like me. After five years of trying to get you to like me, you still don't. And today, when we kissed, it wasn't just a dare. It actually meant something to me. I thought you felt it too. I guess not. Bye" He started walking back towards the castle.

_Oh God what do I do? _"James! Wait!" I said. Yes! He's turning around. Now I have to say something. Oh crap.

"Why?" He asked. Wow. I had really p/o'd him. I looked at him. I just stared for a minute. Then I just opened my mouth and It came out. I had no control over it. My heart beat my brain.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" James turned around.

"What?" He asked?

"I love you." I said breathlessly. Walked towards me and his hands pulled my face towards his. I felt his lips brush mine and then slowly, but hardly, he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me as close as he could. It was a lot better than the first kiss.

"I know I didn't dare you this time." Tash interrupted. Me and James broke apart. I turned and grinned at her.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Tash hugged me.

"Doesn't Jess hug? Not you?" I asked still grinning.

"Yes!" Jess announced herself joining our hug.

James' POV

Lily loves me. And I'm an idiot. This is the best day of my life. "What happened?" Remus asked coming out of 1 of the many Hogsmeade shops.

"Well," Sirius decided to tell his story before Lily or I could. "Ash and Me-

"Ash and I. Ash and I, learn that okay?" Remus interrupted.

"Tash and I walked out of the candy store and found them snogging each others faces off."

"Oh shut up Sirius!" Lily laughed.

"Okay." He said.

"Come on Sirius. Let's go back in there. I want to get more candy." Ash said.

"Yeah! Let's go there. Come on Remus!" Jenny yelled already half way there. Remus looked at me and Lily.

"You guys coming?"

"Nah." We said at the same time. Remus ran after his girlfriend.

"So how long have you had that secret?" I asked amused as I wrapped my arms around Lily's waist with her hands around my neck.

"Well I'm not sure exactly. But I realized it this morning." She said looking up at me.

"Oh so I've only had a couple of hours then?" I asked.

"I guess so. Why? How long have you had your…not so secret?" Lily asked. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Since September first of our first year. The second I saw you on the train." I smiled. She laughed and kissed me. She's beautiful when she laughs.

Lily's POV

Wow. I can't believe this is happening. I'm dating James Potter. So weird. I really thought I hated him. Wow. That's the only word to describe how I feel right now. Just wow. Boy am I going to hear it from Ash and Jess later. They are never going to let me live this down. But that's okay. Somebody loves me. And I love him back. That is the best feeling in the world.

THE END


End file.
